


Just Us in Love

by IJavTroLove



Category: The Just Us League (JUL Comedy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Inspired by Real Events, JUL Comedy, M/M, RPF, Romance, They lied, They lied to me about chicken, Twitch - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, chicken, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJavTroLove/pseuds/IJavTroLove
Summary: It’s almost Valentine’s Day and Jav gets a surprise visit at the end of his Twitch show.
Relationships: Gary Tro / Javier Jarquin
Kudos: 2





	Just Us in Love

It was a few minutes after midnight when Javier Jarquin finished his live stream on Twitch. His audience had raided the channel of another comedian and everyone was happily chatting when he left and turned off his computer for the night. He drained the last of his Bombay Sapphire gin and tonic, feeling relieved it was February. He never wanted to go through another dry January again! He probably shouldn’t have eight gins every time he streamed though, he thought to himself.

Jav was about to turn off his lights when he heard a knocking. He looked at his mobile phone, confused. He hadn’t gotten so drunk that he’d ordered from Chicken Cottage again, had he? 

He heard another knock, but this time he realised it hadn’t come from his front door on his left, but from his right, in the direction of his window. He peered at the window pane, trying to see out in the dark. His eyes squinted, initially not seeing anything amiss but then he jumped. There, near the bottom of the window frame, shining like a still lake in the moonlight, was the top of a man’s head. The head peeked up. 

“Gary!” exclaimed Javier, gasping in surprise. The head that had appeared was that of his partner and friend, Gary Tro.

Jav rushed across the room to open up the window. Jav leaned out to see Gary climbing up a ladder, struggling somewhat as one of his hands was carrying a bag. Gary stretched up to kiss Jav as he was leaning out the window. Jav looked like Juliet to his Romeo.

Javier helped his partner climb into the little room he has been using as his studio ever since the first lockdown started almost a year ago. The two of them had been inseparable until that point but it had been so long since they were last together physically. Jav felt a little lightheaded. His heart had been aching for his partner, and now he was here, in the flesh, looking as handsome as ever in his red polyester jumpsuit. He gazed at Gary, his bald head moist with sweat after the climb.

“Gary, I can’t believe you’re here! But, but… what about the lockdown?”

“Jav, my love, I just couldn’t stay away from you another moment, not on Valentines.”

Jav looked confused. “But it’s only the 13th Feb, isn’t it?”

Gary smiled indulgently for his confused partner. “It’s after midnight Javier. I couldn’t wait a minute longer to see you, my dear”

Shyly, Gary extended his arm, offering the bag to the other man. It was a brown paper bag, and sticking out the top of it were blue and red roses. Jav gasped as he accepted the bag, feeling stunned. He clutched the bag in one hand as he pulled out the flowers with his other, feeling like a cheap magician at a kids party. 

“I wanted to get you roses in our colours, so you’d look at them and remember our love is stronger than any lockdown,” Gary proclaimed. “No laws can stop us from knowing how we feel about each other.”

Holding the flowers carefully in case he damaged them, Jav gazed at the beautiful bouquet. 

Gary shuffled on the balls of his feet nervously. His partner was being uncharacteristically silent. Gary started to stress that he had done the wrong thing, that he had mucked up and his partner was now angry at him. 

“Say something Jav, please,” he pleaded.

“They’re beautiful!” Jav said quietly, feeling overawed.

Gary felt himself relax. 

“There’s more!” Gary gestured to the bag in Jav’s other hand. Jav looked down, perplexed, having forgotten that he was still clutching a brown paper bag. He peered inside.

“Chicken!” he gasped.

“Wings and pieces, a sharing bucket. ...I thought I could watch you eat them?” Gary added hopefully.

“No-one gets me the way you do, Gary.”

“I feel the same, Jav.”

Jav reached into the bag and pulled out a chicken wing and nibbled on it, chewing the succulent spicy meat before letting out a moan.

Gary licked his lips at the almost indecent image in front of him. 

“Can I?” he asked timidly.

Jav looked up at him, having blissed out for a second. Gary reached in and grabbed another wing and held it out to the other man. Jav leaned forward and nibbled the meat being held out by his partner. His groan made Gary’s skin tingle. Jav kept nibbling the meat that was offered to him, working his way along the bone until his lips met Gary’s fingers. He gave a cautious lick of the proffered digits. Gary moaned quietly.

Finally they were together. Gary had enjoyed some aspects to working virtually. He got to gaze at his partner for hours on the screen. But now, at last, they were so close, Gary could smell the other man. Jav smelt of gin, sweat and spicy chicken. Gary adored it. He wanted more. 

“Jav, can I smell you?” he asked.

Javier looked confused but he put down the bag and flowers and stepped closed to Gary. Gary lowered his head to Jav’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma. He licked his way up to Jav’s ear. 

“It’s not quite right” he said, disappointed for a moment before gasping “I know!”

Jav watched as Gary reached out towards the paper bag and drew out another piece of fried chicken. Leaning forward, he grabbed the zipper of Jav’s blue onesie with his teeth and pulled it down, revealing his bare chest. Gary was pleased he’d persuaded Jav to wear their JUL gear for their earlier stream. 

Gently Gary caressed the shorter man’s skin with the chicken piece that he was holding, leaving a trail of grease and spice down his neck towards his collarbone. He leaned in and started licking the oil off, lapping at his neck until all the spicy was gone. 

“Oh my days! You taste incredible!” Gary exclaimed. 

Jav groaned with the sensation of Gary’s spiky facial hair and his moist tongue lapping against his skin.

Jav leaned forward, grasping the firm meat in his mouth, saliva dripping from his lips. He chewed slowly, keeping his eyes seductively on the taller man. Jav didn’t want his partner to feel left out even though he’s a vegan, so he reached out his hand to the bucket and grabbed the first piece of firm succulent meat that he felt brushing against his fingertips. He glanced down - a large drumstick, perfect!

Lifting the drumstick up, he rubbed it against Gary’s luscious lips. Gary gasped at the sensation of the meaty bone touching him delicately. His mouth dropped open with a moan. Jav pushed his engorged stick into Gary’s mouth, quickly getting overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. 

Gary’s tongue lapped at it, the salty taste, making him drool. He held his mouth open wide to receive the fleshy bone entering his body. Transfixed, Jav got carried away and pushed the bone in further, against Gary’s throat. Gary coughed momentarily, his eyes glistening with tears, but relaxed his throat. He trusted this man and knew he would never do anything to hurt him, unless he begged him nicely.

He reached out his slick hands to intertwine them in Jav’s hair, grasping at the luscious locks. The chicken grease mixed in with the product already in the hair, spiking it up further. Gary smiled, briefly remembering the time they had dyed Jav’s hair pink and covered it in glitter to cosplay as Trolls. Secretly, he longed for the two of them to be together as Mr and Mr Troll, but he knew it was not to be. They could only have these stolen moments of paradise. 

Instead, he let himself get lost in the feeling of Jav pushing his hot meat in and out of his welcoming mouth. 

Jav withdrew the drumstick from Gary’s mouth, now drenched with glistening saliva.

“Don’t pace yourself mate, don’t pace yourself,” Gary urged him on, “It’s slobbering time!”

Jav bit into the succulent flesh. He cried out, overcome with the salty sensation. Jav sucked his cheeks in as the pleasure washed over him. Gary watched his partner’s ‘model’ face and knew he’d been successful in his mission. His own pleasure wasn’t important, he was only concerned with bringing that pleasure to his Jav. 

The two men collapsed in an embrace. When he had regained his breath, Gary kissed his partner’s cheek, remembering his ecstatic model face. “Oh, my days, you were incredible!” whispered Gary into the other man’s ear, holding him close.

Jav lay in Gary’s arms, enjoying being held in a tight embrace after all those months of being apart. Whilst they were glad they could spend so much time together on Twitch, it had been agony not being physically together. 

Gary stroked his hand down Jav’s body, feeling the other man’s pulse gradually return to normal. Gary glanced down and frowned. Jav was looking a little uncomfortable. Perhaps he’d misjudged his plans. He hesitantly asked, “Are you ok?” 

Jav looked uneasy and glanced down at his grease covered hands. “I’ve got chicken hands. I don’t want to get your onesie dirty.” 

Gary laughed in relief. “It’s a little late for that, mate, believe me! Don’t worry. I’m just glad you liked it.” 

Jav lifted his head to meet his partner’s eyes. “Liked it?! Gary, I’m so happy!! I’ve got chicken, AND I’ve got you!” He had a blissed out look on his face.

Gary smiled indulgently, pleased at his partner being satiated, “I know mate, I know”

Jav looked thoughtful for a second before responding to his lover. “They lied to me about Chicken, Gary. I never knew it could taste like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! Happy Valentine’s!!


End file.
